Soul & Heart
by C.Reverie
Summary: Kagome heads to Forks when her cousin Bella needs her most. However, doing so places her life in irreversible peril. The Volturi has developed an interest in her. A fascination that grows stronger with each passing day. What use does a priestess have to vampires?


**_Summary: Kagome heads to Forks when her cousin Bella needs her most. However, doing so places her life in irreversible peril. The Volturi has developed an interest in her. A fascination that grows stronger with each passing day. What use does a priestess have to vampires?_**

 _Pairing: Undecided._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The letter in her hand seemed to grow heavier and heavier with each passing second that she stared down at the scribbled words. It felt like a lead weight, and she let it slip from between her fingers before finally letting her gaze drift upwards to her mother.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked. There was a pang of unease that shot through her chest at the idea of going there, an instinct she felt often in the past and it never steered her wrong before She didn't know where it came from, or why she even felt like that. Something inside her screamed for her to say no, but she bit down on that urge.

 _Nothing good would come out of going there._

Though those words ran through her mind, she couldn't bring herself to turn it down.

"I know I sorta just sprung this on you, but Charlie really needs your help, honey," her mother said, gingerly approaching her and patting her arms a few times with a soothing smile on her face. "Bella's going through a rough patch right now, and you two were always so close. He doesn't know what to do, and he's really worried about her."

Kagome glanced down at her feet as she let those words sink into her mind. The information about Bella's state worried her, and she _did_ want to help her if she could. She wouldn't just turn her back on her.

"He's got a room ready for you and everything," her mother continued, "all you need to do is pack and travel there. He'll pick you up at the airport."

Without giving it any more consideration, Kagome nodded her head. "Okay," she said. "If they really need me, then I'll go."

Her mother pulled her into a warm hug and squeezed her tight. "I knew you would, and Charlie really appreciates it."

Kagome smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Anyway… getting some fresh air for a change will be good for me too," she said, attempting to find a silver lining about having to go so far away from home.

Her mother grinned and giggled at those words. "I knew you'd find some positives to this," she said. She bent forward and picked the fallen paper up. "I'll get in contact with Charlie and let him know when you'll get there."

As her mother left the room, Kagome leaned her weight against the kitchen counter. A few more dishes for her to wash remained in the soapy water of the sink's basin. She glanced at them before resuming her task.

She didn't mind Forks. The scenery was peaceful and beautiful in her eyes, though the rain could be a little much sometimes. It had been a few years since her last visit, but she could still remember Charlie's house and even the road leading to it vividly.

Her lips quirked upwards at that memory as she washed another bowl before setting it on the drying rack.

Still…

She lifted a wet hand and pressed it to the pink jewel hanging from around her neck. It dampened the collar of her t-shirt, but she didn't care. It stuck to her skin, even as she pulled her hand away from the Shikon no Tama.

That foreboding feeling returned. This time it was stronger than before, but she still couldn't explain it.

She forced her mind clear with a shake of her head.

Everything would be okay. Her trips through the well had left her cautious of anything new, it seemed. This wasn't like diving into the past and fighting off demons. This was just going to see her family in a different area.

With a nod, she dried her hands and began up the stairs so she could return to her room and start packing the things she'd take with her.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to spot her Uncle at the airport. Neither did it take him long to see her. As soon as his eyes landed on her, he threw a hand up and waved at her.

"Kagome!"

His voice carried over the low thrum of people talking all around her, and she turned fully towards him.

"Uncle Charlie!" When he got close enough, she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He returned it, holding her tight enough to show her how relieved he was to see her.

"Thanks for coming," he said as he patted her back a few times. "I… I've never felt so helpless in my entire life," he admitted, talking about Bella.

She offered him a sympathetic smile as they pulled apart. "That's why I came," she said.

"Is this all of your things?" he asked as he motioned to the luggage with her, and Kagome nodded. Before she could pick her things up, he was already gathering it in his hands. The only thing she carried was the old, yellow backpack she had slung over her shoulders.

"I can carry something," she offered, but he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I got it," he assured her. "It's not too much."

"Oh… if you're sure," she said, surrendering and letting him carry the luggage she had brought with her. She smiled and fell into step with him as he walked her to his car.

As they stepped outside, Kagome felt a cool breeze thread itself through her hair. She was suddenly so aware of the heavy presence of precipitation lingering in the air. As soon as they got into the car, it started raining.

"It's so nice to be back here again," she said. She felt the urge to make small talk to ignore the feeling that remained persistently stuck with her. It drowned out the quiet taps of rain hitting the windshield.

"Yeah, it's been forever since you were last here. I just wish the situation was a little bit better, y'know?" Charlie said, glancing at her.

"I do too," she said. When they turned down a familiar road, Kagome glanced out the window at her side.

* * *

C.R: Finishing this here.

I'm not sure on the pairing, so suggestions are welcome.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
